Hungry for You
by tigxslilee
Summary: "Mmmmmmm Kanammme-" Yuki lets out as Kaname silences her with a passionate kiss and intensifies both of their arousals. .-INSERTINTENSELEMONS- This is NOT just a Yuki/Kaname pairing if you have an issue with that, refrain from reading :
1. Indescribable

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. In this story Yuki's character is modified to be more braver and naughtier ;) Sorry about that! And if anyone has any suggestions on anything that Yuki and Kaname should do, feel free to comment! Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^^

Yuki Cross lay on her bed dreaming about Kaname. After a long night patrolling with stupid Zero, she lay in the dark of room thinking. Sure Zero could be a good friend, she cared for him a lot but they could never be lovers. He was too mean to her and always treating her like a kid. Kaname had always been there for her, no matter what. And his looks. Ah, Kaname Kuran was irresistible. Her hand moved her unruly hair from her face. She blushed at thinking of him like that, but she just felt so needy. She was retiring for the night and had the entire room to herself as Yuri was away visiting her family for the holidays. She peeled off her school skirt and started to unbutton the dress jacket. She thought of Kaname's seductive voice as she undressed. The voice that could make Yuki faint. Yuki groaned at the thought of Kaname. She caressed her curves pretending Kaname was doing it. Lately, he was in her thoughts nearly every night. It came suddenly and when it did, she had to relieve herself. Yuki, even being shy and innocent had an wild and naughty side. She played with the waistband of her black silk panties, pretending her fingers were Kaname's. She slipped two fingers under the band and moaned in heat. She had pictured Kaname touching her there many times, but she knew it would never happen as Kaname only saw her as innocent. Not a child like baka Zero, but just pure. Her other hand lingered on her bust and elegantly pulled one of the straps down and- "Yuki?" _Knock knock. _At all the times to interrupt me, Yuki thought to herself hurriedly dressing back up again If it was Zero she would certainly like to have her say again. "Coming!" She yelled at the intruder. She would have, had this person not interrupted! She thought angrily. But as she opened the door she immediately felt embarrassed for even having such thoughts. The person who interrupted Yuki _touching herself_ was no one other than the encouragement of her sexual explorations, Kaname Kuran.


	2. Aroused

Yuki peeped her head out of the door and felt immediately very embarrassed. "Kaname-sempai?" Yuki nervously asked well aware of how bad she looked. Kaname gently opened the door wider so he could properly see her. Her hair was a complete mess and clothing was in shambles, but to Kaname, she had never looked so beautiful. Kaname gazed through her hardly buttoned up blouse, which so nicely exposed her black bra. Her left strap was beginning to slide down her shoulder and Kaname desired to watch. "Yuki, I just came over to say goodnight." Kaname responded but when his eyes made intense contact with hers, he could not help but notice the lust filling in his precious girl's eyes. He could smell her fresh arousement in the air and began to feel his own build. Curiosity striked through his mind... What had she been doing behind this closed door? Kaname thought and pictured himself there but he automatically knew that nothing would ever happen between them. Well, nothing as passionate as that. Yuki wasn't as needy as he was. "Ok, goodnight." Yuki replied darting her eyes away from Kaname's cunning expression. Every word he says had Yuki's body shiver into unfathomable heat. "Goodnight, Yuki." The sound of his voice, so seductive and pure made a moan escape her sealed lips. Her eyes looked deeply into Kaname's searching for equal lust and succeeded. Kaname was not the only one; she needed him just as bad. Yuki's hand stroked Kaname's arm and suddenly, Kaname was dragged into the room. Dominance was never a trait Yuki possessed to Kaname's knowledge. He liked it however. His own hand dared to touch her flawless ivory skin and lingered on her shoulder as she let out an indefinite moan once more. It amazed Kaname on how little it took to get Yuki to make that lovely sound that sent pulsing heat throughout his lean body. "More..." Yuki pleaded as her head fell back and Kaname silenced her groan with a passionate kiss. He gently placed his lips on Yuki's then traced them with his tongue. He sucked on her lower lip encouraging her to open more. She let out a hysterical groan and taking the opportunity, his tongue plunged deep into her willing mouth and she began to grope him. His own little Yuki, groping him? He was indeed surprised but entranced at her actions. Carefully, he picked up Yuki bridal style, laid her on the bed, and proceeded to position himself over her. She could feel the bulge in his pants that pressed up against her revealed thigh as she laced her fingers in his wild hair and pulled him closer to her aching body. He grinded his hips against Yuki's at a pace that made her shudder with ultimate delight. They paused kissing as necessary, only to take in air before they resumed exploring one another's mouth. Yuki's noises were pleasing to Kaname's ears and he wanted nothing more than to satisfy her to the fullest. . She untangled her hands from the sheets and moved them south on Kaname. She traced shapes on his hardened chest making him grunt with pleasure. With inhuman speed, he took off both her blazer and his own and threw them on the floor. Kaname then kissed Yuki's neck making her moan even louder."Hands..." Yuki whispered and Kaname replied, "As you wish." He travelled his hands down to her skirt and played with the hem of it. He could sense that she was wet. Her fingers were trailing his collarbones and his eyes told him that she wanted to see more of him, so with a swift move he removed his shirt. Yuki gasped a little when she saw Kaname's body of chiseled perfection. He moved one of his own hands up to her chest and unbuttoned her blouse gently but she moved his hands back down to her skirt so he continued with his teeth. He tugged her skirt loose, flung it into a far corner of the room, and followed her black panties outlines with his hands. Without warning, Kaname would run his fingers quickly back and forth on her mound making her moan to the fullest. Wanting to satisfy him too, Yuki teased his thigh and ran her fingertips lightly up, down and on the inside of his leg. Yuki was dangerously close to his arousement Yuki began to undo Kaname's belt as his moans aroused Yuki more and more. Before Yuki had gotten to unbutton his pants, Kaname suddenly pinned her arms above her head roughly.


	3. Danger

Kaname covered her tiny body with his and pressed her into the bed. Yuki got more and more aroused with the feeling of Kaname all over her. That is, she was, up until the time she saw Kaname's expression. Yuki opened her eyes to find Kaname staring blankly at the wall, concentrating on something she could not comprehend. Yuki wiggled her hips to attract Kaname's attention but she could hardly move from the pressure he was exerting down on her. "Kana-" Yuki started but was quickly silenced when Kaname's hand covered her mouth. Kaname's eyes got sinister red and he continued to stare at the wall. They _were_ in the heat of the moment, exploding with vulgar lust which could not be controlled. But why the sudden change of heart? Yuki wondered aimlessly. Did she do something wrong? Was it just too much for Kaname? Or maybe, just maybe, after seeing this side of her..he didn't want her anymore? Tears began to fill in Yuki's eyes as her lover ignored her very presence. Crying into his hand, Yuki wanted nothing more now then to escape from this nightmare and run far away.

Zero was walking down the hall to Yuki's dorm after worrying late about her getting back safely. She wondered off on her own again, telling him she would be fine. But was she? Zero couldn't sleep not knowing whether or not Yuki was safe and tucked into bed. He sleuthed down the long corridor staying in the shadows. Yuki had gotten a little too angry tonight...or perhaps he had been too harsh on her.

"Zero, why can't you stop treating me like a baby?" Yuki slashed at him atfer Zero commented on how easily vampires could attack her if he wasn't around. "Because you are a baby!" He retorted with a smug look on his face. "Am not! Kaname doesn't think of me as a useless child like you do!" Zero's face fell as he realized that Yuki cared more about Kaname's opinion than his. "Fine then, why don't you go spend the rest of the night with Kaname if Kaname is so damn great!" That was the end of the line. Yuki implied so much with those few painful words she spoke. And with that, Zero stormed off into the night. The last words Yuki said to him were the most hurtful of all. "I hope I get attacked on my way back to my dorm, that way you would know how useless YOU are!" Yuki screamed at him.

As he tried to sleep, the words continued to repeat in his head. He began to go into a state of panic. What if she was attacked? It would be my entire fault...He thought. His head hung low as he silently prayed that Yuki was alright.

Kaname suddenly broke his trance and looked at Yuki. His precious girl never looked more scared. He hated himself for being the cause. "Yuki..shhhh, you need to stay quiet." He gently removed his hand from her mouth. Only minutes ago they were close to being true lovers, and now this? What luck they had. Kaname thought. Yuki shifted her weight from under him and Kaname could feel her trying to leave. He grabbed her into a warm hug feeling guilty for causing this. Yuki accepted his embrace and whispered softly in his ear "What's going on?" Reminded of the situation they were caught in, Kaname positioned himself over her once again. "Yuki, my dear, you need to be quiet." He said and not wanting to frighten her with his words, he nibbled on her bottom lip and kissed her worries away. They separated only long enough to catch their breath and resumed their pace again. I might as well calm her now when I have the chance. Kaname thought as he rocked his hips downwards, grinding on Yuki's and managed to support himself by grasping her delicate shoulders. Once again, they exited their kiss as Kaname looked down on her with caring eyes trying to showing Yuki that everything would be alright. "Yuki, please don't be alarmed. But the reason I got caught up," He stopped himself to examine Yuki's face and try to predict how her reaction would be, but even with his Pureblood powers, her poker face held no hint. "An unidentifiable vampire has been stalking this room for the past 10 minutes. " Only then did Yuki realize that Kaname was not playing around anymore. From his position, Kaname was covering her like a shield. As if he anticipated something dangerous was going to happen….


	4. Release

Damn that child! Zero thought as he paced back and forth by Yuki's door. He was debating whether to break in to see if she was alright or to just give up and go back to sleep. Zero tried to peer into her room by looking under the door but all he could see was the bed's legs. He gave up his pacing and went to sit on the bench down the hall while he made his decision. The thoughts buzzing in his confused head luckily deafed the moans of both Yuki and his foe, Kaname..

"MMMMhmmmm YES Kaname YES!" Yuki shrieked with pleasure. Kaname's pale and elegant hand swept the lines of her panties as she tried hard to control herself from coming. It wasn't even his hand that made her so aroused, it was his lustful face and those loving eyes that made Yuki glow. "Yuki, I can see you are getting nervous," Kaname said as he observed his precious darling dart her eyes around the room glaring at the shadows as though they may leap on her any moment, " Why don't I keep you distracted for the meanwhile?" He continued as his hand caressed her heated body. "Please Kaname, please." Yuki puffed in short breaths as she grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly against her wet panties. She was too aroused to keep her needs under control. She already decided that she would take _him_ whether he liked it or not! "If you continue to do that.." Kaname whispered hoarsely into her ear as he pressed down on her and used his other hand to massage her bra hidden breast, "I may have to take you right now." And he slid a long finger deep into Yuki's moist sex. "AHHHHHH, ahhhh OHHH!" Yuki squirmed in delight as his finger tickled her walls with a come hither motion and his thumb tapped at her erect clit. "Are you fine with that Yuki?" He asked sarcastically, "Or would you like more? The rhetorical question puzzled Yuki for half a second until Kaname looked devilish at her and slipped an second finger up Yuki. "Kaname, please, please,pleeee-AHHH!" Yuki responded as Kaname pumped his fingers slowly in and out of Yuki. "Does that feel good?" He asked curiously and playfully bit her ear. Yuki moaned the loudest yet and practically begged for Kaname with her eyes. "Good, I'll make it even better than." He said sweetly and still pumping his fingers, he unclasped her bra quickly and skillfully. "Yukkkki, you are beautiful." Kaname let out a mild groan as took her nipple into his warm and wet mouth and began to suck. "Kaname! KANAME!" Yuki screamed with ultimate pleasure making Kaname's arousal harder to control.

He moved his mouth slowly to her other nipple and heightened her desire for him even more. He teased her with his mouth and his fingers, but Yuki still wanted more. "More..Sempai..mmmm" As fast as lightning Kaname whipped her soaked panties off and hurled them god know where. Kaname gave her a sweet kiss and started to kiss down her body. Yuki felt as though her body was on fire, nothing had ever felt so outrageously good! Her back arched as he kissed the tender spot below her stomach. He looked up with her and gave her an flaming wink and spread her legs wider. "Yuki, can you balance on your back?" He asked with a smile. Yuki nodded, for nothing but moans could come from her lips now. She was in the heat of the moment once again..provided nothing ruins it, she thought. Kaname helped Yuki adjust her position so her ass was in the air, her back curled loosely and her head pressed to the bed. Kaname sat on his knees and helped her adjust. Her legs maintained this acrobatic move, each leg was spread at equal distances apart. Kaname could clearly see Yuki's pussy glisten with her fresh and intoxicating arousal. He placed one of his strong hands on her buttocks ensuring she would be stable and comfortable. His hand danced around her pussy, intentionally avoiding touching it directly otherwise it would kill her mood right away. After lightly finger-fucking Yuki, he didn't want to stop. Kaname's face inched closer and closer to her boiling hot sex, making it especially excruxiating for Yuki to wait for him. When he was exactly one inch from her, he stopped, hoverd over her and looked her the eyes and licked his lips. Yuki could feel his cool breath float across her steaming pussy. With that Yuki could take no more and shoved his face into her pussy. "As you wish." He said with a chuckle making her squirm more. "MMMHHHM!" She said and pulled at his hair. Getting the signal, he suddenly plunged the full length of his long tongue into her dripping sex to taste the only girl who had ever touched his heart.


	5. Confusion

"SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuki let out her lover's name with a scream that would shake the blood of any listener. Zero was looking out the window when he heard that familiar scream. Nothing could match it, it was far too distinct. His girl _was _in trouble! Within seconds he raced back to Yuki's door and put his trembling hand on the doorknob. He waited and waited, letting his mind decide how to react. But, what if he was too late? He did not lavish on the thought long.

Kaname continued to lash at her hot pussy cherishing every twitch she made in response. Whilst one hand massaged her soft breasts, his other hand gently rubbed at her aroused sex. Gripping the bed sheets with all her might, Yuki began to ride the waves of ecstasy. He suddenly replaced a long finger into the depths of her womanhood and Yuki was nearing her finish. The movement on her clit from his tongue and the sheer pleasure of her piano fingers were enough to send her over the edge. "Kaname MOOORE" Yuki pleaded as her slender hips rode his fingers deep. "Are you enjoying yourself, Yuki-chan" Kaname asked sarcastically as he carelessly thrusted another finger inside her. "Yeeee—s" Yuki moaned as her legs kicked up and down trying to push his fingers deeper. "You know how I love to see you enjoy yourself Yuki, so-" With a meer blur Kaname stopped his licking, much to Yuki's annoyance. _I think he is just getting nervous now...maybe he was lying about the vampire..?_ Yuki thought annoyed. "Kaname, listen to me, I'm not a child anymore and well…I have my needs too." It took all her courage and the help of the dancing shadows to hide her rosy embarrassment. "Yuki my dear, I know, and as much I would love to fullfil them...I must go. There is a much more pressing matter that I must address." Kaname tenderly replied as he gathered his clothing, and without so much as a "I'm sorry for leaving you", he limberly jumped out her window into the foggy night. Yuki never felt so alone, nor so exposed. _Damn him! Stupid pureblood! What am I saying..?_ Yuki thought angerly. _Its not like its really his fault. Or is it? _Yuki wondered as the cold air from her open window caressed her perspiring body. _I really must close that stupid window, if I get sick Kaname would blame it all on himself and I would never have another chance to continue this. _Being hasty, she got out of bed fully nude and sleuthed to the window. As she fidgeted with trying to slam the heavy pane shut, her breasts bounced lightly and she began to feel aroused again. _Well, I might as well finish where he left off._ Yuki thought devilishly and let the window be for the moment and went back to the bed to take care of herself. She replayed every action of Kaname's smooth and warm hands but could not seem to get the same reaction that he managed to pull from from her devoted body. Sprawled on the bed, hair sticking her feverish face and her clothes thrown in some bloody corner of the dark room, she felt like Kaname's leftovers. It seemed as though she was always there for him when he needed her, and yet, he always left her needing him more. The words she could not say streamed down her face and her broken heart could bear no more. _Just leaving me like this.. _She thought and hugged her knees to her chest. The wind slowly began to felt refreshing on her heated back and that's when she heard her door creak open. All her senses came to life as she thought Kaname came back for her, perhaps he has finally realized what he meant to her? She sat up smiling expecting to see her true love's face but instead was welcomed with a dreamy glare from a current idiot. The confused violet eyes lingered on her and his pale face peeped from the tiny crack. "Yuki?" Zero managed to say stuttering at every letter. Only then did Yuki remember that she was completely bare and let out a shriek.


	6. Want

The mere sight of Yuki's smooth, creamy skin reflected by the fluorescence of the smiling moon was enough to leave him breathless yet startled. "PERVERT!" Screamed Yuki with all her might before Zero, quick on his feet and determined not to allow her to alert anyone of his absurd presence, silenced her with his hand. Yuki thrashed about on the bed, pulling the sheets over her frailness and glaring madly at Zero but his hand calmly remained over her buzzing lips while his lush mauve eyes explored the depths of the lovely girl's soul. _She is so beautiful. _Zero thought, fearing that beautiful was an understatement when paired with Yuki. At last, Yuki stopped thrashing about and sat up hauling the thin sheets with her as Zero remained bent over, leaning one hand on her messy bed and the other still lingering on the heavenly lips of Yuki. His hand was no longer pressing her lips shut but rather tracing, massaging and feeling the innocence shaped and curved by such delicate features. Yuki's eyes softened and her tense body relaxed and allowed itself to enjoy the touch of Zero. "Yuki, you are utter perfection…I—I don't know," Zero started but Yuki interrupted his confession but slowly unclenching the sheets which made her knuckles white as bone. The anticipation Zero felt as Yuki removed her cloak of shyness was unlike anything he had ever felt before. A new lust, a new passion, a new desire was born in his blood as Yuki moved her petite hands upon her firm chest. "There is no need for words Zero, I—I need you. Now. All of you. Please Zero, please help me." She whispered as tears of what she did not say trickled a lonesome path down her rosy cheeks. Yuki positioned herself so she was kneeling on the bed, eye to eye to the man who could relieve her like Kaname could not. His eyes grazed her bareness but she felt no shame only strong want for the closeness of him—to feel the soft, musky breath of her dear lover tease her neck was all she wanted. She caressed his shoulders with smooth motion as Zero's hands cradled her face, holding it dear and hoping the moment would never end. He could not wait no more and bent further down to meet Yuki's tender lips with his own. The sweet union of their lips shared an intimate flame of need. Eternal need for one another and for passion itself rang through the veins of the lovers. Even Kaname's lips upon Yuki's did not glow in this spark, this was unmatchable heat. The dance of their lips became fierier until Zero pushed Yuki down on the bed with the breath; he removed his own jacket and rejoiced in the sweet entanglement. "Ohhh Zerooooo." Yuki murmured softly as his lips trailed down her collarbone. He paused to shed his shirt and kick o his shoes and returned back to adoring Yuki's delicious body. The fragrance of her blood may have driven Zero wild, but this—this was something entirely new and desirable. Yuki folded her limbs around Zero's masculine body and kissed him deeply. "Wait Yuki, what are we doing?" His eyes were full of confusion. "You are taking off your pants." She replied boldly hoping to mask her shared confusion as well as her nerves. "As you wish." He replied with a devilish grin and rolled of the bed awkwardly to adhere to Yuki's demands. He fumbled with the button then the zipper, obviously she would see that he was nervous as hell but he tried to play it off. After much hassle, Zero presented himself to the girl of his dreams. Yuki gasped as she took in Zero's god-like perfection, even his scars were embellishing to his contours. For nearly a minute they both gazed at each other, satisfying themselves in the midst of the other's presence in silence.


	7. Taken

Yuki scrambled from the tangles of her messed up bed sheets and stood but a few feet away from the unclothed vampire who was glowing with lust. Their eyes remained fixed on each other, their breath calm and ready to explore what was going to happen next. Minutes tick by before Zero takes steps towards Yuki letting out sign as he does so. _Why the hell am I so nervous…I've done this before there is really nothing to it, just fuck the girl crazy—but this is Yuki. Fuck, what am I doing! _He took her pale hands in his and held tight as if any moment she could fly away from him, never to be seen again. "Would you like to continue?" Zero asked mellow with fright and desire. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to throw Yuki on the damn bed and tear into her until she was shrieking like a banshee on fire, screaming his name over and over until it echoed through the room and he brought her to the best possible orgasm and then—"Yes." That was all Yuki could say. Her mouth felt dry and although she knew that in a way she could be betraying Kaname, she wanted Zero. She wanted Zero to not just have sex with her but to bask in the intimacy and to make love to her. His fingers trailed over her hand and Yuki's thoughts were put to a halt. This was no time to think, it was time to feel. The wildness in her surfaced and her innocence was suppressed as the heat drove Yuki mad. Her hand went from playing with fingers and dove south and stroked his hard on. "Ohh God Yuki." Zero hissed through clenched teeth, he didn't imagine that her touch could feel this good so soon. Yuki toyed with his cock, pressing and rubbing until she decided to get on her knees. Zero was shocked as he watched his sweet, innocent girl experiment with tasting his manliness. She touched the tip of his cock with her tongue and Zero thought he was going to lose it there but he was determined to make this last for as long as possible. Noticing how much Zero was enjoying her actions, Yuki decided to take it farther and wrapped her plump lips around the head of his cock and began to suck. She started to bob and tried to take the full length down her tight throat but gagged, after Zero was quite large. She swirled her tongue around his tip again then swallowed as much as she could of his cock. Zero was literally put in a trance as she satisfied him in a growing manner. Alas, Zero could feel himself starting to climax and gently moved Yuki's head away from his swollen cock. Yuki must have understood because she took his hand with a feverish grin plastered on her wild face and led him back to the bed. She climbed up on it and ushered Zero to do the same, rewarding him with a brief taste of himself from her divine lips as they sit before one another. "Would you like me to make you feel pleasure now, Yuki?" He asked, not wanting to push her boundaries yet. His hand lightly grazed at her loose lips of her pussy, feeling the slippery wet heat her body had released. "Take me Zero, please." She groaned. Zero needed no more than that and pushed Yuki flat on the bed and positioned himself over her perfection. "This may hurt for a moment but be patient, love." Zero said, too afraid that if he made eye contact now she would see how truly scared he was. He aimed his bursting cock at her entrance and started to push. "That feels so good Zero!" Yuki ushered. He held himself up with his hands braced on the bed and with one swift movement, allowed himself to be sheathed in her constricting warmth. As he felt the walls of her pussy massage his cock, he almost came had it not been for the moans of Yuki. "Are you alright?" Certainly that was a rhetorical question and Yuki smiled, surprised that there wasn't much pain. "Just give me a second to get used to it please." She replied. Soon Yuki began to grind, indicating that she wanted him to start moving in her. He grinned; glad to know that he was pleasing her. Zero began with slow thrusts; going completely out o her region then pushing back in with such force that made Yuki fly back against the headboard and growl with lust. "Yes Zero! Yes! Yes!" Yuki uttered breathless and he could feel her tense up knowing that she was starting to climax. Zero increased his speed and kissed her with fury while fondling her soft breasts. "Yuki—I love you!" He shouted as he came deep in the depths of Yuki. In exhaustion they both collapsed upon each other, holding one another near and dear. Zero tenderly pulled out of Yuki and she could feel his limpness against her hip. She was starting to notice how sore she felt but the intensity of the moment still burned in her mind, in a way she felt as if she had not only been loved but mindfucked too. "Yuki, I love you." Zero repeated, circling her taunt nipples with his fingertips, teasing her and making her squirm from sensitivity. "I know." was all Yuki could reply with, because unfortunately she knew how Zero felt but she did not yet know her own feelings. Did they still desire for Kaname? Or was the passion between her and Zero real? She could not begin to analyze her thoughts as Zero claimed her sweet mouth with another flaming kiss.


End file.
